A new story with an old beggining
by JackyWeasleyMellark
Summary: Había sido maldecida a los quince años por la loca mortífaga Bellatrix Lestrange, ¿la razón? El haber rechazado y evitado a Voldemort casi catorce años. Mis padres fueron torturados con la maldición Cruciatus en dos ocasiones, ambas con el fin de conseguir mi paradero. ÉL "murió" hace años... ¿Cómo es que sigo viva? Me lo llevo preguntando por años... (Mal Summary) First Story :3
1. Chapter 1

Clara y directa :) Ésta es mi primera historia, como lo podrán ver en mi perfil, y ha estado rondando en mi cabeza desde finales del año pasado hasta que acabé por decirdirme a subirla aquí. Por favor, si hay algo que arreglar, tan sólo díganmelo... pero no sean rudos eh! o.O Que es mi primera historia :p Espero les guste, y cuando me organice lo suficiente como para tener un día específico de actualización, les pasaré la voz ^_^

Los personajes no son míos, son de, obviamente, la Reyna J.K. Rowling :3 ... Excepto por algunos a los que no reconozcan

* * *

**Prólogo :3**

Habían pasado 8 años desde la Guerra. Ocho años en los cuales todos habían rehecho sus vidas... Todos menos yo. Al parecer, me gusta vivir en el pasado; prefiero no olvidar la Guerra, o al mismo Señor Tenebroso. Al menos la furia que me brindaban esos recuerdos, me da la fuerza suficiente como para mantenerme viva y de pie. Y aunque agradecía al "Gran Harry Potter" por haber acabado con Voldemort, algo dentro de mí desearía que hubiera sido yo quien lo matara. Él, que tanto daño me había hecho; él, que había logrado separarme de mis padres y me había dejado sola en el mundo; él, el único ser al que yo odiaba. Inexplicablemente, para que alguien mereciera mi odio, debía quitarme todo, dañar a alguien a quien amara o... Lanzarme un maleficio de duración indefinida. Aunque, sinceramente, a Bellatrix sólo le guardaba algo de rencor por lanzarme aquella maldición, sólo un poco. Al fin y al cabo adoraba ser niña, y el que fuera a ser una adolescente para siempre, simplemente me causaba cierta curiosidad por saber qué pasará en el futuro.

Yo, Phurity Gringold McDowell, había sido maldecida a los quince años por la loca mortífaga Bellatrix Lestrange, ¿la razón? El haber rechazado y evitado a Voldemort casi catorce años. Mis padres fueron torturados con la maldición Cruciatus en dos ocasiones, ambas con el fin de conseguir mi paradero.

Debo admitir que soy una bruja muy talentosa y brillante, los miles de Extraordinarios que obtuve mientras estaba en Hogwarts daban fe de ello, además de mi nombramiento a Premio Anual en mi quinto año, siendo la primera Hufflepuff de mi generación en lograrlo a tan temprana edad. Pero, yo considero que lo mejor de mí, son mis maravillosos poderes mágicos. Cuando nací, mi madre ya estaba enterada de la procedencia de mi padre: ya sabía que él era un mago. Un día después de mi nacimiento, me puse realmente mal; convulsionaba por las noches y lloraba todo el día, además de que constantemente parecía debilitarme y tenía escapes de magia a cada minuto. Los médicos muggles decían que estaba en perfecto estado, mientras que los medimagos de San Mungo diagnosticaron "Debilidad de Magia"; afirmaban que cuando un bebé nace con magia y la pierde progresivamente, también pierde su fuerza; en conclusión corría peligro de morir. Mis padres decidieron intentar con el viejo método muggle: La Transfusión; pero nadie sabía cómo trasferir magia, lo cual era una gran problema. Probaron transfiriendo sangre mágica, la de mi padre; la primera vez la acepté muy bien... No funcionó la segunda vez y no hubo una tercera. Aunque no poseía magia, le tocó el turno a mi madre, pero al igual que mi padre sólo funcionó una vez. Ya casi con las esperanzas por los suelos, probaron con criaturas mágicas: elfos, centauros, incluso dementores (Hagrid ayudó con la parte del gigante); y con mi magia repuesta, pude vivir CASI en paz. Verán, ya que en mi sangre se encuentran mezcladas la magia de todas y cada una de las criaturas del Mundo Mágico, mis poderes son muy valiosos, por lo que mis padres me mantuvieron oculta durante once años (durante ése tiempo nunca obtuve una explicación), pero, al ser interceptada mi carta de aceptación a Hogwarts, fuimos descubiertos. Entonces, nos atacaron. Mientras yo asistía a la escuela, mis padres se movilizaban sin dejar rastro alguno para nuestros enemigos. Sólo cuando estuve en mi tercer año descubrí quiénes nos hacían la vida imposible: Tom Riddle, el premio anual durante mi primer año, aquel que nos "salvó" del monstruo de la Cámara de los Secretos, el único que puede confundir la obsesión... con el amor, el avaro muchacho que junto con sus seguidores me buscaban con la intención de recluirme en sus filas.

No se sabe cuándo, pero sí quién y cómo, asesinaron a los demás miembros de mi familia. Yo había sido testigo de la primera tortura a mis padres para obtener mi paradero. No fui capaz de soportar mi pérdida, desmemorié a mis padres y les coloqué falsos recuerdos, por si acaso a Voldemort se le ocurriera usar legeremancia con ellos, entonces él sabría que ellos no sabían nada de mí, entonces, tal vez, sólo tal vez les perdonaran la vida. Sólo entonces, pude regresar a Hogwarts y viví allí hasta que a los veinticinco años, diez años después de ser maldecida y estar inconsciente, Voldemort me obligó a unirme a sus filas bajo la amenaza de asesinar al nuevo Director de Hogwarts: Albus Dumbledore y destruir Hogwarts con todos los alumnos dentro.

Y así pasó el tiempo; yo fingía ser una asesina despiadada, fría y sin corazón, pero lo que en realidad hacía era proteger a los prisioneros, mediante un hechizo que yo misma había creado, que les otorgaba la capacidad de confundirse con el fondo en el que se encontraban, y lo mejor era que los mantenía protegidos hasta que el peligro terminara.

Estando del Lado Oscuro, conocí a todo tipo de mortífagos: Estaban los malvados, sádicos y sanguinarios como Barty Crouch Jr., los dementes y despiadados como los esposos Lestrange, los temerosos y sumisos como Lucius Malfoy y también los había bondadosos, como Narcissa Malfoy.

Y, aunque cuando llego Draco Malfoy a las filas nos hicimos amigos, su llegada fue muy penosa ya que, aunque al final no lo hizo, fue obligado a matar para salvar la vida de su madre.

Ya que he mencionado a Draco, debo añadir que en este momento estoy en camino a Malfoy Manor. Hace dos días me enteré, por medio de _"EL PROFETA"_, que Draco se había casado y que su esposa dio a luz hace sólo tres semanas. Obviamente después de desaparecer del Mundo Mágico, no esperaba que Draco que avisara, quizás lo mejor era que pensara que estaba muerta; por lo que sabía él era feliz así que no quería importunarlo o algo por el estilo. Pero, como siempre, la curiosidad me ganó y decidí venir a hacerle una visita. Tan sólo esperaba que no se enojara, porque lo menos que Draco merecía era una buena explicación de mi desaparición por más de 7 años


	2. Reencuentro

Reencuentro

Un par de segundos después de haber tocado la puerta de Malfoy Manor, ésta se abrió y detrás de ella había una adorable elfina; se veía muy bien vestida y no había en ella rasgos de maltrato. Sonreí ligeramente, Draco había cambiado.

- Buenas noches - la saludé – Me preguntaba si el Sr. Draco Malfoy se encuentra en casa.

- ¿Quién es, Bissy? – cuestionó una voz grave desde adentro de la mansión.

- ¿Puedo pasar? – le pregunté amablemente a la elfina. Ella asintió como respuesta y desapareció con ruidoso ¡crack! Me sorprendí ligeramente por la confianza de ella, pero luego supuse que me recordaba de la última vez que estuve aquí.

Ingresé a la mansión y cerré la puerta silenciosamente. Al ver la mansión por dentro, pude ver que muchas cosas habían cambiado desde la última vez que estuve aquí (claro que no le prestaba mucha atención a la decoración, solía dirigirla a los muggles torturados y asesinados esparcidos por el suelo). Los ostentosos y oscuros muebles habían sido sustituidos por unos agradables y cómodos confortables. Los retratos de los más oscuros ancestros Malfoy habían sido quitados, en su lugar habían paisajes tranquilizadores y fotos de una pareja en las que reconocí a Draco y a la que debía ser su esposa: Astroria Greengrass. Había que admitir que ella tiene buen gusto.

- ¿Bissy? – preguntó de nuevo Draco. Me apresuré al estudio en busca de mi amigo e ingresé. Draco estaba sentado de espaldas frente a la ventana de la oficina que ocupaba. Toqué la puerta para anticipar mi llegada, aunque ya estaba prácticamente dentro de la habitación.

- ¿Pasa algo, Bissy? – preguntó Draco, aún de espaldas. Inhalé profundamente y entré por completo a la oficina.

- No soy Bissy – dije con voz suave. Pude ver como Draco se tensaba en su asiento. Luego de unos segundos giró lentamente en la silla para encararme con su pálido rostro lleno de confusión y sorpresa.

- Phu... Phurity – tartamudeó atónito – ¿Eres tú? – preguntó en un susurro

- Hola – le susurré de vuelta

- Pero... ¿Cómo? Tú... Yo... Yo creí que estabas... – empezó a balbucear

- Muerta – completé por él asintiendo – Sí, bueno, se supone que tenías que creer eso... Tú y todos los mortífagos que quedaran vivos – le expliqué calmadamente sentándome en la silla frente a su escritorio.

- Pero ¿Por qué? – preguntó con curiosidad y un poco de... oh... resentimiento.

- Te diré unas cuantas razones... Si me lo permites – Le sonreí tímidamente un poco intimidada por la situación.

Me miró fijamente por unos segundos sopesando sus posibilidades.

- De acuerdo – dijo finalmente con un suspiro exasperado – De todas formas no pararías hasta que te hubiera escuchado.

- Me conoces bien – le comenté sonriendo ligeramente

- No tengo mucho tiempo, Phurity – respondió cortante

- Claro, lo siento – me disculpé – Bueno, yo creo que mis razones fueron acertadas, después de todo...

- Habla – dijo con todo aburrido. Yo me limité a rodar los ojos ante su actitud, y empecé a hablar.

- Bien: Uno, ellos tratarían de inculparme. Tú sabes que en esos tiempos el Wizegamont era muy impaciente, si nombraban a alguien que estaban seguros que no era un mortífago... Los acusadores eran encarcelados de inmediato en Azkaban.

- Pues sí... Ellos... te acusaron de ser la protegida del Señor Tenebroso – soltó un poco reticente

- ¿Lo ves? Bueno, ésa es una razón. La otra es que nadie más allá de los mortífagos sabe que existo; si aparezco así por así como testigo de las atrocidades de Voldemort y sus perritos falderos... Bueno, sería... raro – admití.

- Así que ésas son tus razones para no decirme nada – concluyó empezando a enojarse

- En realidad... no. Según lo que he escuchado sólo tú, además de tu madre, aceptaste el uso de Veritaserum en tus declaraciones oficiales... Si te preguntaban de mi existencia hubieras respondido que era real... y que estaba viva.

- Ésa no es... – empezó a argumentar

- Tú no te lo hubieras perdonado, Draco – le corté. Ahora se rindió con mi respuesta, él sabía que si hubiera hablado de más sobre mí jamás se lo perdonaría... Él y yo nos conocíamos lo suficiente como para afirmar cosas de este calibre sobre otro. Draco se quedó en silencio, sumido en sus pensamientos; pero de repente frunció el seño y preguntó:

- ¿Y dónde has estado todo este tiempo?

- Oh! Bueno, no estoy muy segura. Jamás salía de mis escondites, que por cierto fueron muchos. Creo que estuve en alguna parte entre la frontera de Canadá y Estados Unidos. Lo deduzco por los paisajes que veía por las ventanas – le expliqué sonriendo al ver su cara de estupefacción. _"¿Cruzaste el mar? ¿En serio?"_ – preguntó mentalmente, por mi parte, sólo atiné a encogerme de hombros.

- ¿Has cenado? – preguntó, ahora en voz alta, aparentando indiferencia y escondiendo preocupación... _"A mí no me engañas, Malfoy"_ – pensé y sonreí discretamente.

- En realidad no, pero...

- ¡Genial! – exclamó Draco de repente con una media sonrisa – ¡Bissy! – llamó.

- ¿El amo Draco llamó a Bissy? – preguntó la elfina apareciendo de repente.

- Sí, Bissy. Avísale a Astroria que hoy tendremos a Phurity acompañándonos en la cena, por favor. Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer.

- Sí, amo – respondió la elfina haciendo una reverencia y desapareciendo nuevamente.

_"¿Por favor?"_ – pensé divertida. Draco pareció sonrojarse ligeramente pero, juntando toda la dignidad que tenía, dijo:

- Así que... ¿Qué prefieres? ¿Cerveza de mantequilla o whiskey de fuego? – preguntó casualmente

- Draco...

- Hoy cenarás con nosotros, Phurity, así me vea obligado a amarrarte a la silla – dijo solemne

- Mimado – mascullé mientras él reía a carcajadas.

- ¿Sabes de qué me he dado cuenta? – preguntó parando de reír abruptamente y un poco dubitativo

- ¿De qué? – pregunté con curiosidad

- Me he dado cuenta que... Te he extrañado mucho ¿sabes? – admitió un poco avergonzado. Sonreí y avancé hacia él.

- ¿Sabes de qué me he dado cuenta? – susurré

- ¿De qué?

- De que yo también te he extrañado – admití abrazando a mi no tan joven amigo; él se congeló durante un par de segundos pero después me respondió el abrazo fuertemente. Nos quedamos así; recordando viejos tiempos; recordando que nos abrazamos así cuando teníamos problemas y necesitábamos un amigo al cual acudir; recordando que siempre estábamos ahí para el otro... ayudándonos entre nosotros, apoyándonos en los hombros del otro. Nos permitimos botar algunas lágrimas porque ha llegado nuestro confidente que creíamos perdido... nuestro amigo... nuestro hermano. Yo creí que no volvería a ver a mi amigo, él creyó que su amiga estaba muerta y que la había perdido para siempre. Ahora, las cosas serán diferentes; avanzaremos al futuro como solíamos hacerlo: juntos.


	3. Un miembro más en la familia

Un miembro más en la familia

- Bienvenida – dijo Astroria Malfoy sonriendo amablemente

- Gracias – le sonreí de vuelta

- Será un placer que vivas con nosotros, Phurity – afirmó Narcissa Malfoy

- Gracias, pero... ¿Vivir aquí? – pregunté confusa mirando a Draco de reojo.

- Por supuesto. No pensarás que vamos a dejar que vivas en cualquier lado ¿verdad? – explicó Narcissa

- Oh! Muchas gracias, Narcissa; pero no quiero incomodar... – empecé

- No incomodas, querida – dijo Astroria – Al contrario, nos encantaría que vivas con nosotros ¿Has visto el tamaño de ésta mansión? Te encontraremos una habitación de tu agrado. No es ni ninguna molestia, te lo aseguro.

_* Draco, ayúdame – pido mentalmente_

_* ¿Por qué si yo estoy de acuerdo? – pregunta mentalmente divertido_

- ¿Qué dices, Phurity? – preguntó Draco con una mirada divertida - ¿Te que das?

- Yo... – empecé, pero recordé que no he encontrado un lugar donde vivir aún – Está bien, me quedo

- ¡Fantástico! – exclamó Narcissa – Bissy – llamó suavemente

- ¿Si, ama? – preguntó la elfina apareciendo de repente y haciendo una exagerada reverencia

- Prepara una habitación para nuestra invitada, por favor – dijo

- Que sea iluminada – añadió Draco mirándome de soslayo

- Y asegúrate de que tenga todas las comodidades, por favor Bissy – terminó Astroria amablemente

- Bissy lo hará enseguida, amos – respondió la elfina haciendo una reverencia

- Ah! y... ¿Bissy? – dijo Draco de repente – Ahora ella también será parte de la familia, así que si necesitas algo – añadió mirándome – sólo necesitas llamar a Bissy – finalizó sonriendo.

- Bissy lo hará, amo – respondió la elfina con una reverencia y desapareció con un sonoro ¡crack!

- Draco – me quejé

- Eres de la familia ahora, Phurity – dijo solemne mientras las dos mujeres sonreían divertidas.

- Sí, bueno, gracias por eso – le dije de verdad agradecida – pero sabes que no necesito eso, puedo hacer la mayoría de cosas que ella hace; no quisiera molestarla – argumenté

- Bueno, querida, - dice Narcissa – la mansión tiene protección especial que sólo un elfo puede traspasar: barreras protectoras, encantamientos... Para eso necesitarás la ayuda de Bissy.

- Supongo – admití no muy convencida

- Intenta aparecerte, Phurity – me recomendó Draco

- ¿Aquí? – preguntó Astroria escéptica - ¿Estás bromeando, Draco?

- No, está bien Astroria – le dije calmadamente – Lo intentaré – le dije a Draco

- Bien – sonrió – a la de tres

- A la de tres – repetí y empecé a contar – Uno... – cerré los ojos concentrándome en los escudos protectores de la mansión

- Dos... – siguió Draco mientras yo imaginaba el lugar donde quería aparecer – Tres – terminó y entonces me desaparecí con el acostumbrado ¡crack! de un elfo doméstico para luego aparecer en la sala de estar.

- ¡Aquí estás! – dijo Draco alegremente al ingresar a la habitación seguido de las dos mujeres Malfoy

- Sí – afirmé sonriente - ¿Ves que puedo? – pregunté retóricamente

- ¿Cómo? – preguntó Narcissa en shock

- Draco, ¿les dirías tú por favor? – le pedí – No tengo muchas ganas de hablar de ello – admití

- No te preocupes – aceptó – ¡Bissy! – llamó y la pequeña elfina apreció nuevamente – Enséñale a Phurity su habitación, por favor – pidió

- Espero poder conocer al pequeño Scorpius mañana, Draco – le dije

- Podrás – contestó el con los ojos brillantes, lo cual me hizo sonreír durante todo el camino hacia la que sería mi habitación por los próximos 16 años

* * *

Lo siento mucho mucho muchísimo :/ En serio, pero mi inspiración ¡puf! se desvaneció :'( Espero les gusten los nuevos capítulos :) Y traten de no odiarme mucho, por favor O:)


	4. El Regreso del Se ¡ups! De Voldemort

El Regreso del Señor Tenebroso

- ¡Scorpius! – llamé al pie de las escaleras – ¡Baja ya a desayunar si no quieres perder el tren!

- Tranquilízate, Phurity – me dijo Draco al pasar hacia el comedor.

- Sí, claro – bufé – es el sexto año de Scorpius, Draco; no puede llegar tarde.

- Lo mismo dijiste al año pasado, nana – dijo Scorpius bajando las escaleras vestido con ropa muggle

- Y el año antes del pasado – siguió Draco mirando a su hijo quien sonrió divertido

- Y el año que está antes del año antes del año pasado – prosiguió Scorpius sonriendo

- Y jamás me escuchan – refunfuñé - ¿Saben? Estoy empezando a creer que vivir con serpientes me está haciendo mal.

- Nos ofendes, nana – dijeron los dos a coro haciéndome sonreír

- Bueno, pues – reclamé – es hora de desayunar.

- Sí, nana – respondió Scorpius rodando los ojos

- ¿Sabes, Phu? – preguntó Draco cuando Scorpius se fue – me recuerdas a Granger.

- Yo no soy una sabelotodo – le contradije

- No – asintió – pero eres una loca seguidora de las reglas, tienes que aceptarlo – replicó con una sonrisa de lado

- ¿Y qué si lo soy? – pregunté un poco ofendida

- Nada – dijo encogiéndose de hombros – sólo que me parece raro que no te aburras ya de eso.

- Nunca va a pasar – le dije más calmada.

- Lo sé – sonrió y se dirigió al Comedor.

Una hora después, Draco y Astroria se dirigían a la Estación de King Cross.

- Cuídate mucho, ¿De acuerdo? – le dije a Scorpius abrazándolo.

- Lo haré, nana. – me sonrió – _No te preocupes. – añadió mentalmente._

_*Nos vemos luego, Phu – se despidió Draco_

_*No tardaremos – añadió Astroria – llegaremos para el almuerzo_

- Todo estará listo para entonces – respondí confiada

- Lo sabemos – dijo Astroria sonriendo levemente mientras Draco sonreía y asentía al mismo tiempo – Ya regresamos – dijeron los esposos y la familia salió camino a la estación.

"_A trabajar" – pensé tan pronto salieron de la Mansión_

- Bissy – llamé suavemente

- ¿Si, Phurity? – preguntó la elfina haciendo una reverencia. A pesar de los años no había podido evitar que ella hiciera eso, era natural para ellos; pero estoy orgullosa de poder lograr que me llamara por mi nombre.

- Los Señores ya salieron y volverán para la Merienda, - avisé – tenemos que ponernos manos a la obra para que esté lista cuando lleguen ¿está bien?

- Con gusto, Phurity – respondió con otra reverencia

- Gracias – le sonreí – Bien, ¡a trabajar!

Trabajamos el tiempo que quedaba y para cuando Draco, Astroria y Narcissa llegaron, la última había ido de compras, ya estaba todo listo como lo había planeado.

- Justo a tiempo, amo – dijo Bissy orgullosa de sí misma

- Sí, justo a tiempo – secundé yo – Gracias, Bissy. Puedes irte

- Sí, Phurity

Narcissa, Draco, Astroria y yo nos sentamos alrededor de la mesa; compartimos experiencias, expectativas por el nuevo año escolar, comentarios y uno que otro chiste irónico digno de una casa llena de serpientes.

- Traeré el postre – anuncié mientras me ponía de pie y me dirigía a la cocina.

Justo antes de dejar el Bando de Voldemort antes de la Segunda Guerra Mágica, éste me hechizó. El hechizo creador de la MARCA TENEBROSA está específicamente creado para brujos, ni más ni menos; es por eso que, al intentar tatuarme la Marca, de ésta no quedó nada más que una sombra. Tiempo después, descubrí que la MARCA TENEBROSA era símbolo de oscuridad y sombras; si no entraba dentro del terreno de las sombras y de la maldad, la Marca no aparecería. Es por eso que, ahora, me parece muy extraño que me pique el brazo izquierdo.

Decido olvidar eso y llevar el postre de una buena vez al Comedor. Antes de llegar, el picor de mi brazo aumenta; requiere de todo mi autocontrol el no soltar la bandeja para rascarme esa zona que tanto me molesta.

El sonido de la fina porcelana al caer retumbó en la entrada del Comedor cuando la bandeja que llevaba en las manos se cayó de improviso.

"_La marca" – pensé horrorizada – "¡La marca ha aparecido!"_

"_No puede ser" – capté ese pensamiento que de un momento a otro había aparecido teñido de desesperación – "¡No otra vez!" – se quejó Draco dolorosamente... Draco... Draco... _

- Draco – llamé, pero el sonido chirriante de la silla contra el suelo y el azote de la puerta me indicaron que él había dejado la habitación apresuradamente. Me fijé en las caras confundidas de las dos mujeres Malfoy, ambas de pie, ambas sopesando la posibilidad de seguir a Draco pero sin saber si realmente querían saber la verdad sobre su repentino comportamiento. Astroria había dado un pequeño paso en dirección a la puerta del Comedor cuando la paré: - Torie, no creo que sea conveniente ir con él en este momento. Él...

- Se siente mal – me cortó ella con una mirada fulminante y preocupada al mismo tiempo – Debo ir a verlo, debo saber...

- Yo te contaré – le ofrecí – pero, por ahora, dejemos a Draco pensar un poco antes de abarrotarlo con preguntas

- De acuerdo – aceptó y se sentó nuevamente – Siéntate y cuéntanoslo todo – ordenó mirando a Narcissa, quien suspiró y asintió

- Bien, no necesito decirles nada. Ustedes son mujeres inteligentes y sabrán sacar sus propias conclusiones de esto... – dije mientras alzaba mi antebrazo izquierdo y les mostraba la roja Marca Tenebrosa.

- No... – susurró Astroria quedadamente sosteniéndose de los reposabrazos de su silla

- Merlín... – dijo Narcissa suplicante – ¡Oh, Merlín! No otra vez por favor – sollozó – No otra vez

- Lo siento mucho – yo también sollozaba ahora – No tengo idea de lo que está pasando...

- ¡Pero Harry lo destruyó! – protestó Astroria con ojos llorosos – ¡Debe ser una equivocación!

- Tal vez – asentí no muy convencida. Algo tenía que haber pasado, la marca era roja carmesí; ahí había algo raro... Y yo lo iba a averiguar – Cissy... ¿Alguna vez la Marca Tenebrosa se ha vuelto carmesí?

Ella frunció el seño haciendo memoria, y de pronto en su mente apareció un recuerdo:

"_- ¿Pasa algo, Lucius? – preguntó una Narcissa más joven al notar el semblante de su marido._

_ - Él... Él... Creo que ha... Ha vuelto – balbuceó él en un susurro – El Señor Tenebroso ha vuelto_

_ - ¿De qué hablas, Lucius? – cuestionó nuevamente su esposa_

_ - La marca... La marca ha enrojecido – respondió Lucius. Como toda reacción, Narcissa Malfoy se dejó caer en el aristocrático sillón detrás de ella con una gran mueca de preocupación.__"_

- ¿Ese día...? – dejé la frase al aire esperando que ellas entendieran lo que quería decir

- Sí – asintió Narcissa – Ese día nos enteramos que Colagusano había encontrado indicios del Señor...

- De Voldemort, Narcissa – la corté amablemente – Su nombre es Voldemort

- La costumbre – susurró con una sonrisa de disculpa. Yo sólo atiné a sonreírle de vuelta mientras pensaba en lo que iba a hacer.

- Torie, creo que ya puedes ir a ver a Draco – le dije a una inquieta Astroria que al escucharme se puso de pie de inmediato y se dirigió al estudio de la mansión donde, estaba segura, encontraría a su marido. – Cissy, creo que es mejor que vayamos a descansar.

- Sí – dijo ella aún shockeada – Yo... Me iré a mi habitación – musitó mientras se ponía de pie

- Deja que Bissy te lleve – le ofrecí. Ella asintió quedadamente – Bissy – llamé y la elfina apareció de inmediato – Lleva a la Sra. a su habitación, por favor

- Lo que digas, Phurity – dijo tomando a Narcissa de la mano y desapareciendo nuevamente. Dos segundos después, troné mis dedos y aparecí dentro de mi habitación en la Mansión Malfoy


End file.
